Those Masters, Unify
by MJacksonkt
Summary: The Queen has Hellsing and Phantomehive band together to rid England of its monsters. Alucard and Sebastian seem to know eachother. Infact, they seem to be old friends. Also, there is a new face in Hellsing. A young girl of a unique hybrid species.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! Sorry about my other stories, I lost my ipod with most of my writing on it:( but i can try to re-write what i remember :)

AAaaaany way, im kinda new at this so I encourage people to review :D

so yea, i dont own any anime/manga, but I do own my own char.

Enjoy! ^O^

* * *

My eyes slowly open as I wake from my deep slumber._ my..leg hurts._ I carefully stretch and rub my groggy eyes. my eyes finally focus and I scan my surroundings. I seem to be in a bedroom...a rich persons bedroom. The room was decorated in soft shades of red, beige and gold. _...what?...where am I? and what happened?_

*creeek*

A quiet creek came from the door. I watch as an older man slowly entered the room with a small tea trolley. _should I..let him know im awake?...meh, why not?_

"he-hello?" I said quietly. The man looked up at me, a warm smile appearing on his face. He had long black hair a bit passed shoulder length, in a low pigtail, and a suit.

"Ah, awake I are you feeling, Miss?" He asked, bringing the trolley neer the bed. I notes that it has tea and scones on it, and it smelled rather nice.

"Um, well, m-my leg..is a little sore." I replied with a small stutter.

"I see, let me look at it" he said. He noticed how tense I was, and smiled lightly again"no need to worry, I'll be carefull."

I nodded and he lifted the covers off the bed and removed the bandage around my leg. The mans expression changes to a slightly surprised look."there was a rather long cut on your leg..and now its but a bruise." the man said. he stands up, towering over me"please do excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back. Please, help your self to some of the food on the trolley, Miss." He stated and quickly left the room.

*sigh*_everyone thinks im a Freek..._

{Time pass..}

I placed my teacup back on the trolley, quite content with the food. Just as I do that, the man comes back and was followed by a well-dressed lady with very long and light blond hair. I wasn't sure if I should be scared or not, as they both sit on the bed and the lady quickly peaked at my leg. She looked slightly impressed this time."What's your name? she asked, her voice nice and gentle.

"Leola" I said.

"Leola.." she repeated it slowly in a thoughtful manner." Its a pretty name." she smiled.

"Th-Thank you." i Blushed at the compliment.

"My name is Integrea Hellsing, the head of the house. And this is the Hellsing butler, Walter." she said, Walter nodding 'hello'.

"Nice to meet you." I said to the two of them. They seem like nice people."Sorry but umm... im still confused about what happened.." I informed shyly.

"Well, you had escaped the building my troops were clearing, but fell and hit your head and cut your leg, then blacked out. We found you, and brought you back here to the Hellsing Mannar." Integra explained. I took a minute to process the information as Walter handed her a file."Now, we just need some information about you, if you don't mind, Leola." she flipped the folder open and clicked a pen. I nodded."ok, lets see here..." she started" ..name, Leola..How old are you?" she asked.

"14. October 23rd."

"..species," she looked up at me again." we ran some tests when you were asleep. it says..Vampire,Demon Hybrid from your father, and your mother..." she paused"a Goddess! impressive!" she exclaimed. It felt nice, knowing that I impressed her."hmm, allergies?" she tilted her head slightly.

"No."

"hmm...well, last thing," She returned the file to Walter and he set it neatly on the trolley beside him."Do you have a home?"

"...n-no." I confessed.

"Well then, I guess we have another person living here Walter." She smirked, he returned the same smirk.

"Walter, show her to her new room, and fill her in on what the Hellsing organisation does...and don't forget her new house mates." she said in a slightly amused tone before leaving the room._ House mates?_

* * *

**I promise it gets better! Just keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeey! :D**

**And a Thank you to the people who have reviewed my stories!**

**A shout out to Paxloria - Thanks for the review! Sorry, I could have sworn I proof-read this chapter :$ Guess not. But now I went over it and fixed a few things :P thank goodness there are people like you in the world ;P**

* * *

It has been four days since I moved into the mansion, and I was fully aware of what went on around here thanks to Walter. He explained every thing from the missions to the two vampires I was going to be living with. He pretty much said that Alucard was the' dark' one and Seras was the 'light' one. Of course, I haven't seen them yet because they've been on a mission this whole time. But Walter said that they're coming back today. There is another person coming today as well; Integra's new business partner, Ciel Earl Phantomehive. I hear he is having his butler come too, and that they are not ... normal. The Earl and his butler are like Seras, Alucard and I. But Walter said they're more like me than Seras and Alucard, and wouldn't tell me anything more. _I'm guessing that they aren't vampires..._

* * *

*Knock Knock*

" Oh! Leola, would you do me a favour and answer that for me? it's probably the Earl." Walter called from the stairs.

"Yes!" I called back. I smoothed out my dress and went to the large front door.

"Welcome to Hellsing, come in." I greeted at the door, stepping inside to let them inside. When I looked up, I saw a boy about my age dressed really nicely, blue/black hair and an eye patch. Beside him, I assumed was his butler, clad in black with raven hair and crimson eyes. They sort of stared at me for a moment before looking at each other, like as if they were talking to each other. I didn't understand, but I knew that they thought I was a freak. They both looked back to me, then walked in to the Manor. _T__here's __something about these two.. something about their... aura maybe?_ There was a bit of a darkness that they have, its kind of hard to describe. " May I take your coats, gentlemen?" I asked politely.

"Why, yes." The tall butler answered with a pleasant tone, followed by him removing both his and his masters coats and handing them to me." Thank you, miss."

I took the coats and slung them over one of my arms, much like a maid or butler would."O-Of coarse sir." I bowed to them.

"Would you care to lead us to Sir Integra?" The butler asked.

"uh-yes, right this way." I said, leading them to her office.

* * *

I knocked on the office door, and Walter opened it.

"Ah, thank you dear. Please, come in and take a seat." He welcomed them in. We all entered, seeing Sir Integra sitting at her desk. The earl took a seat in the chair by the desk, followed by the butler. I sort of tugged slightly on Walters sleeve,making him look at me with an eye brow raised.

"Where, uh..where do these go?" I gestured the coats. He smiled a little."Over there, on the coat rack." He pointed to a tall rack in the corner. He then took them from me and hung them up.

"Thanks." I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassingly, knowing I was too short to reach it anyway."D-Do I sit too?" I quietly asked Integra.

"Yes, you are part of this short meeting as well." She nodded and pulled a chair up beside her." Come and sit here." She smiled lightly.

"oh, ok." I sat behind the desk with her.

"And you too may sit, sir." She said to the butler. He looked to his master, for permission It looked like.

"Yes, sit." The young earl said mono-toned, his hand gesturing the seat beside him.

"Yes, Sir." He responded, quickly placing a hand over his chest and bowing his head slightly before sitting beside his master.

"Seras and Alucard will be here shortly." Integra started." I have already explained everything to them, so that leaves me one person left to enlighten about all of this." she turned to me." Now, let me explain the situation to you. ready?" She asked?

"..I-Is it bad?" I asked nervously, making every one smirk.

"Oh, no. Not necessarily." She answered easily.

"O-Ok"

She angled my chair a little so it was facing her slightly. Integra leaned back comfortably in her seat in a professional way, and started explaining. "This here is Earl Ciel Phantomehive, head of the Phantomehive family and owner of the 'Funtom Company'. He is also 'The Queen's Guard Dog', or 'Watchdog'."

"Watchdog?" I questioned and glanced at the Earl.

"As the 'Watchdog', his role is to end any issue that trouble her majesty. Solving cases of kidnappings, threats to Queen and country, Drug dealing, and Murder." Sir Integra said." This has earned him many more titles such as 'The Evil Nobleman', 'Ruler Of The Underworld', and many more by the public."

" Oh, I see." I nodded in an understanding way.

"Recently, it seems that more and more of these cases involve vampires and ghouls. So Her Majesty Has requested that both Phantomehive and Hellsing unify as one and work together." She said."We will have Lord Phantomehive and his butler live here for the time being, then we stay at their mansion for a while, switching when necessary and when in best interest." Integra finished.

"Ah, ok. I understand now." I gave a small smile, Integra doing the same.

"Excellent." She said.

*knock knock* It came from the office door.

"Come in." Integra called. A short, young woman entered. She had short blond hair, and was wearing what I assumed was a Hellsing uniform. She had blue eyes, and an amazing figure."Seras, welcome back. The mission went well I presume?"

" Yes Sir Integra." She saluted.

"Good. Where is Alucard?" Integra asked.

"Uh, Master i-" The young woman was interrupted by a dark, echoing chuckle. Suddenly, a large figure leaked through the wall and stood beside her. I jumped slightly in my seat. _What in the world?!_

"There you are, Alucard. Let us start with introductions. I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing " She said. The one she refered to as 'Alucard' was a tall man in a big, red tench coat with a pair of orange/red glasses tucked in to one of the pockets. He had shoulder-length black hair and crimson eyes. "Now," Integra started, as she walked over to one side of he room and looked to Walter" This is Walter Dornez, Hellsing butler and former master vampire hunter." Then she walked over to the new arrivals." Our vampires, Seras Victoria," gesturing the young woman" and Alucard." now gesturing the man.

Then she walked over to the other side of the room."And our demons," my eyes bulged a bit in shock. _D-Demons?! Th-Those two a-are Demons?!_

"Ciel Earl Phantomehive," the boy" and his butler, Sebastian Michaelis." She finished. The demon butler stood up and looked at Alucard with a smirk.

"My, my, if it isn't the King of Vampires himself. Its been a while." He spoke, the smirk never leaving his lips. Alucard walked over, also smirking.

"Yes, it has. We meet again, 'Oh son of the Devil'." he chuckled darkly.

"s-son of the devil?" I spoke quietly, but everyone turned their attention to me.

"Oh! How foolish of me!" Integra said." Our newest Hellsing Member, Leola." She announced, waving me to her side. I went over." She is one-quarter Vampire, one-quarter Demon, and half Goddess."

" Rather interesting I must say." The Earl commented as his one blue eye observed me from head to toe, along with everyone else.

"And now, we can all go and do as we please. I would like to discuss business with Lord Phantomehive. Walter and Leola, please help Sebastian with the luggage. After-ward, Leola, show Sebastian around and to his room. Its right next to your own." She said.

"Yes Ma'am."


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi! Sorry if the beggining isn't the greatest (or any of it really). Any way, disclaimer please, Leola.**

**Leola: MJacksonkt does not own Hellsing or Kuroshitsuji.**

**Me: But I do own you! :P**

**Leola: Huh-wah?**

**Me:ENJOY! 3**

* * *

" Hey, uh Leola? Its Seras, can I come in?" I heard at my door.

"Sure." I said. She came in to my room and sat on the floor in front of me, crossing her legs like me.

"I just want to get to know you, that's all." she smiled brightly.

"Oh, Ok." I said quietly." um, I'm 14 years old, I'm an orphan, I like to read, sing, draw, play music, and all sorts of stuff." I said with a smile. Seras giggled.

"aw, you're Soooo CUTE!" she grabbed me and hugged me really tight." where are your parents?"

" ... I don't know..."

Her grip faltered, but she quickly tightened again." Well, that's ok. You have us now!" She assured joyfully. _I like her. She's kind and caring._ I smiled.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Hmm, I'm 19, I'm also an orphan, I worked as a police officer, but I got shot. But master turned me into a Vampire, and now I'm here talking to you!" She stated." So, ya."

The door opened again and Walter stood in the doorway with a small cooler." Well, good morning." He greeted.

"Hi Walter!" I said happily. Seras got up and took a blood packet from Walter.

"I gotta go to sleep, so see you later Leola." she waved and left. I got up and went to Walter, getting my own blood pack.

"Um, Walter?" I asked shyly.

" Yes Leola?"

"C-Could I maby, uh..give a blood packet to Alucard myself?" I shuffled nervously. He smirked and gave me two more and walked away. He understood, I wanted to be helpful and nice. I stepped out of my room and closed the door before making my way down the long, dark hallway.

I finally came across his door. _Come on. Don't be afraid.._ I silently went in, closing the door behind me. The room was huge and dark, and quite empty. There was a coffin, a small table with two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine, and a large throne-like chair. And he was sitting right there. I hesitated before I approached him. I got to where he was sitting, but found that he was sleeping. I set the three blood packets down on the table. _..Should I just leave them here?..Or should I wake him up?_

He stirred slightly, making me look at him again. I realised that he looked rather distressed. _Is..is he having a bad dream?_ He stirred again.

For as long as I could remember, I've always been able to comfort others, heal, and make them feel better. It was due to the fact that I was a goddess. A Goddess that could heal, comfort, and love others in such a way that was simply amazing. I possess the power to make even the darkest creatures feel better. And I knew that my powers always worked by default through physical contact. Even just my presence worked.

Again, he stirred in his chair. And...a red tear. A single tear of blood rolled down his cheek. _He..he cries..blood...like me._ My heart kept sinking as the tears rolled faster and faster. I couldn't take it any more, I couldn't keep letting him suffer. I removed his hat and placed it beside the chair.

I carefully sat on his lap so I was facing him. I then wrapped one arm around him, holding his back, and put the other on the back of his head. Then I pulled him close, into a hug.

* * *

(Alucard Pov)

~"You foul creature! You disgust me!"~

*Shink!*

"GUHA!" It..It hurts.

~"You should be ashamed! Ashamed of your existence!"~

*Ga-Shink!*

"AAHHHGG!" It realy..hurts.

~"No one wants you! No one needs you!"~

*Ga-Shink!*

"AAAHAAAAAA!" Oh God...It Hurts!

*Ga-Shink!*

"UUAAAAAAGGH!" n-no more!

*Ga-Shhh...

...

...

* * *

_I..feel...warm._

I open my eyes to find I'm being...hugged...


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello, Hello again!**

**Leola: Soo, is Alucard angry? *nervous shuffle***

**Me:No...not exactly ;)**

**Leola:... MJacksonkt doesn't own any thing but me..**

**Me: Daaaaaaang skippy! :P**

**Leola: What did you mean by "not exactly"?**

**Me: Exactly what not exactly is suposed to mean *big goofy grin***

**Leola: ... What? 8S**

**Me: EXACTLY! :DDD **

**EEEEEEEENNNNGOOOOYYY! :P**

* * *

_I..I'm being hugged.._

"mm?"

"A-Alucard?" It was that girl, Leola. She looked up at me, her big green eyes shedding..dark red tears." Oh, thank god..you're awake." she put her head on my shoulder. I'm confused.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Y-You were having a nightmare, y-you were crying. So I hugged you, so that my Goddess abilities would help you." she explained. I slowly set her on the ground and wiped the blood from my eyes. I sighed, not quite sure what to say next. But honestly, I couldn't bring myself to be angry. I actually felt... better.

"..Leola, is it?" I asked.

"y-yes sir?"

"...Thank you..." I struggled to find those words, seeing that I don't really use them.

"Y-You're always welcome." she replied with an innocent little smile. _Well..that will put a dent in my pride..._ She then grabbed two blood packets from the table and gave them to me." These are for you, Lord Alucard." I smirked as I took them. _...I__ take that back._

We both finished our blood, and I chatted with her and learned a bit about her." I-I hope I didn't uh-"

"It was only a nap, its fine." I said.

" But, i-it's morning! Miss. Victoria went to sleep so I thought that you would be sleeping too." She exclaimed, clearly confused.

"I sleep when I want to, And right now, I don't want to." I said simply as I groomed my red fedora.

"Oh..ok." she mumbled. I cleared my throught a little before speaking again.

"So, my master stated that you do in fact have experiance in the areas of fighting and killing...but still need some work." I picked a little white fluff from the brim of my hat.

"Y-Yes, that's correct Sir." She replied.

I stood up and put my hat and glasses on." So, lets get started, shall we?" I grinned my signature grin.

" Yea!" she exclaimed.

"Well, then lets go." I said and we made out way out to the training grounds.

* * *

"Go."

She bolted around the pond and back in front of me.

"again."

She did it again.

"again."

And again.

"again."

She did it again, but this time, I stuck my foot out."Wah!" She tripped over it, making me chuckle." Hey! What was that?!"

"What was what?" I smirked.

"That!"

"A surprise." I said back teasingly. She smirked and ran over to me, her long silver hair trailing behind. She tried to take my hat, but as soon as she jumped, I grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground."Nice try." I smirked."You're using both vampire and demon abilities, and I must say that I'm rather...impressed." I said.

"...Do vampires and demons share the same abilities, Lord Alucard?" Leola asked.

"We share most, but still Have a few unique ones, My Lady." Said another voice. The demon butler was standing beside me. _I never really got to converse with him yet now that I think about it... Oh No! Did we bother him?! was I being too loud? Wh- _I realized they were smirking more. They exchanged mischievous looks then turned back to me.

"For one, We both can read minds." Alucard said in a slightly amused tone.

"Gah!" I gasped and stepped back, but ended up tripping on nothing and falling on my ass. What else is new...

_"And we can both communicate through thought as well."_ A baritone voice echoed in my head, also surprising me. But, I was more intrigued than afraid.

_"It's refered to as 'Telepathy';The transference of thoughts or feelings between two or more subjects." _A more bass-like voice echoed now. Two gloved hands appeared in front of me. I looked up to see the one on my right belonged to Sebastian, and the one to my left belonged to Alucard. They both looked down on me, smirks still apparend on their porcelin faces.

"I believe 'Proffesor Michaelis' and I have a student to educate." Alucard said in a smooth, low voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey, hey, hey! :D It's f-**

**Leola: Hey is for horses... :P**

**Me: ...**

**Leola: ...**

**Me: ... so it is... Haha!**

**Leola:..ha, Hahaha!**

**Leola & Me: Hahahaha!**

**Walter: Pardon me girls, but I do believe it's " 'Hay' is for horses." and not " _Hey _is for horses."**

**(Walter walks away)**

**Leola & Me: ...*Glance at each other*...*Glance away*..**

**Me:...HaHaHa! I suck at spelling! XD Thank Goodness for Spell Check! :P**

**Leola: Ha! Wow. ;)**

**Me: Well, anyway, I'm sorry for the wait :$ School stuff. But today's a SNOW DAY! disclaimer please?**

**Leola: MJacksonkt does not own Hellsing or Kuroshitsuji.**

**Me: Thank you! Please enjoy! Reviews are always welcome! 3**

* * *

(Ciel Pov)

" These vampires are presenting themselves with increasing frequency." Integra said as she lit an expensive cigar. We were in her office discussing some of the new vampiric occurences.

" And Her Majesty has become increasingly worrisome due to this fact." I added. Integra puffed on her cigar a couple timed before reaching into one of the drawer in her wooden desk. She pulled out what looked like a letter, and reached over to the opposite side of the desk, where I sat. I took the letter and started to skim it over as she spoke again.

"Yes, quite.." The long-haired woman started, removing the cigar from her lips and putting it out in the ash tray. She intertwined her gloved fingers and rested her chin on them to prop up her head." But, this most recent problem is in Ireland."

I furrow my eye brows and look up at her, lowering the paper.

"A town in Northern Ireland - Patrick."

"hm, I see. I'm assuming you are sending Seras and Alucard, right?" I asked.

" Yes, but I'm also sending Leola." She stood up and walked to the window. I followed.

"...To let her gain experience?" I questioned mono-toned.

" Precisely." She said. We both gazed out the window, watching Leola, Alucard, and Sebastian.

* * *

(Leola Pov)

The two tall men helped me up from the ground.

"Well, how about we start with what abilities us demons and vampires share?" Sebastian said as he escorted me to a wooden bench.

" Yes, a prefect place to start." Alucard agreed. I sat down and started watching the raven-haired men. I suddenly had a fun idea, it made me smile to myself.

"Hey, I have an idea!" I exclaimed. They both turned to me."How about I guess the abilities, and you guys tell me If either one of you can do them?" I asked. They exchanged amused looks.

"Sounds good to me." Alucard said.

"Fufu, well then. Just name some off for us then, my lady." Sebastian told me.

"Ok. Hmm, Speed?" I said.

" Both of us have that." Alucard said mysteriously. In the blink of an eye, they both ran to the edge of the estate and back.

"HaHa! Strength?" I laughed. Alucard shoved Sebastian 10 feet away and laughed. Sebastian returned the favour by throwing him up in a tree, Causing Alucard to laugh again.

"Regenerating?" I asked. Sebastian quickly whipped some silver knives at the vampire, who was still in the tree. Two stuck in his arm and one in his shoulder. He chuckled and Shot Sebastian with the biggest pistol I've ever seen. The demon fell right over. Alucard was still chuckling when he walked up to me, pulling the knife out. I saw his wounds heal over with a small sizzling sound. But Sebastian was still on the ground, and I was a little worried.

"You can stop 'playing dead' now." The vampire said. Sebastian got up in the creepiest way ever, chuckling quietly the entire time. _I guess that explains why people who are possessed move like that... _He flung his head forward in a cough, his hand covering his mouth._  
_

"Blessed bullets. No wonder they burned a little." He said, hi smirk clear in his voice as he opened his hand to reveal two bloody bullets. _WTF?! _Alucard just kept smirking that smirk.

"um..ok..." I akwardly laughed. This whole thing continued and I found that they basically have all the same abilities. Of course there were some that each other didn't share, but that's to be expected.

* * *

*BANG BANG*

Seras shot the last two ghouls with her gun. We were sent on a quick mission to kill some ghouls in a hospital in Ireland. Integra sent me too, for experience, and I followed Seras. "Is that all of them?" I asked quietly, tugging her sleeve. Seras looked down at me and smiled.

"Mhm!...But," her expression faded to to a confused one" Killing the vampire that made these ghouls, is supposed to kill the ghouls too, but there's no vampire." she finished, Alucard now coming down the hall towards us. Seras was right! This doesn't make sence!

"I'll speak with my master when we return." Alucard announced as he now stood near us. He looked over to Seras." You did well Police girl."

" Thank you Master.. and my name is Seras." she whined the last bit, but Alucard only chuckled. I giggled slightly as I recalled the countless times this request had been made already.

Out of no-where, A bunch of large, silver blades pierced through Seras's body. Blood spilled from the wounds as she lay on the ground before me."S-Seras!?" I screamed. I stumbled as a sudden wave of fear washed over me, making my legs feel heavy and weak. My pulse accelerated more and more every second that passed and every bit of my body trembled, my mind was helplessly lost. The only thing it could think of was the attack that was just displayed before me. I didn't think 'run' or 'hide' or 'turn around', just that and only tha-...

* * *

~Time passage- one day later~

(Alucard)

I eyed the rubbish can, debating whether to walk up to it and dispose the medical blood pack, or to throw it in from this distance. _..why not? _I launched it, sending it across the room and landing it perfectly. It wasn't really a big deal though. My thoughts were elsewhere.

The mission was a success even with Anderson's intrusion, but Not only did the police girl get injured, but Leola too. Again not a big deal. Seras is fine, her wounds closed and healed. Leola was attacked from behind, and blacked out. She woke up a few hours ago and she's back on her feet, exploring the mansion probably. When she woke up, she immediately asked about Seras. Of course she was informed that she's fine, and then she was on her merry-way.

But...something else happened in Ireland, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I kept playing the scene in my head over and over.

~ Flash Back~

"I'll speak with my master when we return." I said, temporarily 'answering' all of their questions about the confusing situation. I too wanted to know what's going on. I had my own suspicions as well that I planned to take up with my Master. I glanced down the blood-stained hall behind them, the remains of the many ghouls scattered about."You did well Police girl." I praised my apprentice.

"Thank you Master.. and my name is Seras" Her voice whined, annoyed by the nick-name. I chuckled at that. _Fufu, but it's your reaction that makes me want to use that name. _Leola giggled too. _Point proven. S_uch a negative reaction to a pet-name I've given her... oh, how satisfying.

Again, I observe the corridor behind them. Blood dripped from the ceiling and walls, and formed puddles on the cold, wood floor. Dead Ghouls were scattered around. Some with gunshot wounds, yes. But most torn limb-from-limb. Beheaded, their useless brains brutally separated from their rotting body. Shredded, like as if they were rained on by wood chippers and chain-saws. Their flesh littered the ceiling, walls and ground; A resplendently repulsive display. It reminded me of confetti by the way everything was strewed about.

I smirked inwardly at my last thought. _Such a sadistic monster I am. _I thought amusingly. But any further thoughts on that were interrupted when a bunch of blades stabbed through Seras.

_Those blades._ I knew those weapons, they belonged to Anderson. I turned, and there he was. _oh, this will be fun. _"A present for me? You shouldn't have!" I teased the religious man. He smirked.

"Not in the slightest." Father Anderson said before walking closer, going into a little religious speech. Not that I cared. "Seems like you're the only two le-" he cut him self off. Then he laughed darkly. "Three." He eyed Leola. I glanced back at Leola and found her small body trembling in fear, staring at Seras on the ground. I turned back to the priest, finding him smiling like the mad-man he was. He took out a large hard-cover book and flipped through it, stopping on a certain page and reciting the text. Some black mist appeared, swirling around him. He pointed forward, and like an obediant dog, some of the mist gathered in front of his pointing fingers, darkening as it became concentrated into the one area. Seconds passed and it almost resembled a solid it was so compacted. A nod of his head sent the mist forward, almost as fast as a bullet. It passed beside me and I kept my eyes on it. It struck Leola on the head and vanished. Leola collapsed on the floor, the sound of her small head making contact with the hard floor echoed through the hall. The mist knocked her out cold, leaving her little body on the cold, hard ground, un-moving.

_?_

_Wh..whats this? _I ... felt something. I felt something in side. I didn't know what, but it...was uncomfortable..kind of..painful.

I suddenly felt possessive of the young girl, no, protective. I became a bit angry with this priest before me. _Challenge accepted, papist._

~Flash Back End~

Now I'm irked. _What was that back there? I mean...well...'protectiveness' couldn't have been the only thing that I felt._ I sat in my throne-like chair and sighed aggravated. I couldn't figure it out, there was definitely some thing else, but..what? Leola was half goddess, she had the ability to heal, and make others feel good. That's what I know at least. What else is she capable of, And is she really that powerful?

I came to a small realisation, and a softened smirk covered my mouth. My figure leaned forward in the chair, slouching over and my head hanging low. A gloved hand covered my face and a soft, pitted chuckle left my lips as I shook my head. "Me? Being protective of some one other than my master? AND without an order?" I questioned myself, continuing to chuckle after. I was even admitting it to myself! I sighed, the soft expression still on my face.

"She's something.." I closed my eyes and shook my head again, giving one more pitiful chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:"Salut mon amis! (Hey my friends!) Hey guys, come say a quick hello!"**

**Leola:"Heeeeey people!" :D**

**Integra:"Yes, hello."**

**Ciel:*sigh*"Hello."**

**Walter:"Ah, yes! Hello dear people!"**

**Seras:"Hi there!"**

**Alucard:*walks through wall, chuckling darkly*"Greetings, tiny humans."**

**Sebastian:*Bow*"Hello, honored readers."**

**Me:" Hey Seras! Would you do the disclaimer please?"**

**Seras:"Sure! MJacksonkt doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or Hellsing!"**

**Me:"Thank you! and here we go!"**

* * *

(Leola Pov)

I sat on the stone floor, waiting for Walter to arrive. Alucard, Seras and I were told that after we finished our blood, we were to go to Seras' room and wait for him. I don't know why, but here we are. Seras had a cool coffin, a table, chair, and a few shelves, nothing much. Seras was sorta wondering the room, Alucard was sitting in the chair by the table, and like I said, I'm on the floor doing nothing. I felt my hair being moved, and looked over to see Seras crouched behind me with a brush and some hair things.

"Can I do your hair Leola?" She asked sweetly. I smiled and nodded, facing forward for her. She carefully guided the brush through my long hair, being gentle when she found a knot. She pulled some hair from the front to the back, tying a small ponytail."You have really nice hair!" Seras complimented as she went through a small box of accessories.

"O-Oh, thank you." I said, feeling a light shade of pink dust across my cheeks. Seras held out three different ribbons to me.

"which one would you like?" She asked. they were nice, and they all looked good with the clothes I had on. I was wearing a knee-length red dress with white ruffles under the skirt and little black ribbons decorated it too. I pointed to the first ribbon in her hand. It was a thick, long black one. A little wait later, I got a mirror and inspected her work. It was cute in my silver hair, and she left some of the ribbon trailing down my back. I Liked it!

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Come in!" Seras called, me returning to her and Alucards' side. The door opened and both Walter and Sebastian entered, carrying several large and small cases. the two of them set them down and closed the door.

"phew!" Walter said in relief, panting heavily.

"Fufu, old age catching up on you Walter?" Alucard teased. Walter rolled his eyes playfully, taking a few deep breaths and composing himself once more and turning to Sebastian.

"Thank you for your help Sebastian." He nodded to the tail-coated butler.

"If I couldn't help out a fellow butler, well then what kind of butler would I be." The demon said, hand over his chest.

"What's all this?" I asked confusingly, coking my head to the side.

"These ar new weapons for all of you." Walter smiled. _Weapons? I can have one? Cool!_ The first was Alucard. Walter opened one of the cases and handed him a huge black pistol."The Hellsing ARMS 13 mm Auto Anti-Freak Combat Pistol, Jackal" The monocle-wearing butler announced.

"And the rounds?" Alucard said as he picked up the ammunition.

"13mm explosive shells"

"Casings?" The vampire asked

"Pure Macedonian silver." Walter answered.

"And the tips, Explosive or mercury?" Alucard slid the magazine into the gun with a click.

"Mercury tips, And they're already blessed." Walter finished. It was a huge freaking pistol! And it was nice looking too! Now it was Seras' turn. Walter beckoned her to his side. Sebastian grabbed a large case and opened it, lifting out a... Bazooka!? WTF?!

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Seras practically had flames shooting out of her mouth!

" The Harkonnen II.." Walter was explaining the weapon to her, but I just zoned out. _OMG! These guns are nice! But I don't think I want a big gun. A small one would be nice. _"Leola, your turn." Walter said. I nervously stepped over to the two butlers. Walter held a case around the size of the other pistol's. Sebastian held one that was tall and slender. Walter opened up his first."Sir Integra requested a pistol for you." He started."Said that you would prefer one."

I smiled."Yes!"

"Well, this is a smaller version of the Jackal. Every thing is the same as Alucards', just custom fitted to your size." He said. I Picked it up, admiring every inch of the shiny, black gun. " And this, is for your gun." He handed me two different gun holders, one for my leg and one for my waist. my eyed lit up with joy.

"Hang on!" I said before quickly stepping out into the empty hall. I hoisted up my skirt and strapped the holder to my thigh and slid the gun inside. It was snug, but not too snug. I went back into the room.

"Does it fit alright?" Walter asked.

"Yup!" I beamed happily.

"Good. Now for your other one." He gestured to the demon butler beside him. He had already opened the case, and was now holding..sheath! It was long and black with a strap attached to it. He took the swords' red and black handle, drawing the sword.

" Customized samuri-style sword, made with the finest quality silver and the blade and handle are balanced to perfection." He re-sheathed it and stepped closer."is it to your liking, Miss Leola?" His voice smooth like velvet.

"Yes!" I could barely contain myself.

"Fufu, well, then if you'll allow me." He lightly tugged on the strap. I nodded. He carefully put it on my back, adjusting it to make it fit.

"Thank you, Sir!" I said to him.

"You're most welcome, my lady." He bowed. I turned and ran to Walter, knocking us both on the ground as I hugged him. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you Walter!"

"Ha ha, you're welcome Leola." He said. I got up and helped him up too, dusting our selves off. _I love these new weapons! I wonder if I'll get to use them soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Me:" Hello my people! Hey, I gotta say, some of your reviews for this story made me laugh! XD**

**Alucard:"I heard some one wants me to 'Educate' them too.."*Dark chuckle* :)**

**Me:"...Alucaaard.."**

**Alucard:*Continues to chuckle*"Oh I'm perfectly fine with that. Now what might I 'educate' you about.." ;)**

**Me:*Sigh*"Disclaimer please?"**

**Alucard:"MJacksonkt doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or Hellsing."**

**Me:"Ok, leeeeeeeeeet's GO!" :D**

* * *

(Leola Pov)

I swing my new sword around in the air and Re-sheath it. It was early morning and the sun was nicely warming up the crisp air. I was outside enjoying the beautiful property of the Hellsing family. Seras and Alucard were sleeping now and I didn't want to be a nuisance to the rest of the manor, so I saw myself outside. I practiced with my sword for a little while, and now I was just wandering, admiring the trees, sky, birds, flowers, water and what-not.

"Leola?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see Sebastian.

"Oh, good morning Mr. Michaelis!" I said. _It's like he snuck-up on me._

"Yes, good morning. I thought you would be asleep." He questioned.

"Wha-Oh! well, you see sir, my demon side is the more dominant in that area, so I don't need sleep." I explained. I've never known why that is, but whatever. He nodded.

"By the way, call me Sebastian. You may be Alucard and my apprentice, but there's no need to address me so formally." He sounded slightly amused.

"Y-Yes..Sebastian." I was slightly embarrassed.

"Fufu, well, shall we?" He offered his arm to me. I smiled softly and accepted it, continuing my walk with him."..So you don't sleep..well, since that's the case, don't be afraid to spend the day hours around me, ok?" He said. I looked up at his crimson eyes and smiled.

"That would be lovely." I said. He looked over at a tree, a smirk on his face. I looked over to it too. It was tall!"Want to climb it?" I asked.

"I have a better idea." His voice lowered and he suddenly scooped me up, ran, and jumped. I didn't realise that I had my eyes shut until I heard him chuckle. I opened them, finding us high up in the tree. He helped me sit down on the branch, and he sat too._Wow, the view is amazing.._

_~It is, Isn't it?~ _a baritone voice echoed in my head. Startled, I snapped my head toward Sebastian. He smirked, not looking at me. I giggled and shook my head. _Oh yea, You can read minds.._

_~And soon, you will too.~ _His words entered my head again.

"I-I will?! Whe-"

*Meow*

I gasped and saw a cute black cat on our branch. I immediately picked it up and sat it in my lap. I love cats!"Awww, she's soooo CUTE" I gushed and pet the creature. Sebastian seemed just as interested, joining me in petting her.

"So soft.." He whispered. I giggled, realising I've discovered Sebastian's weakness. I checked the cat over, finding no injuries or name tags.

"Can we keep her?" I asked, staring into the cat's golden eyes. Sebastian sighed.

"If she decides to stay, then she can stay." He said."She _is_ a cat after all. They come and go as they please." I smiled and we continued to pet her. About ten minutes later, she left and it was only the two of us again. Then I remembered something.

"Sebastian, in Ireland, I was told that I got hit with some black mist..what was it? What did it do?" I asked the demon. He pondered for a second before answering.

"It was a type of..vacuum, almost." I tilted my head at this."That particular kind of 'mist' consumes a massive amount of energy from whatever its target is. In that case, it was you. basically, Whatever energy you had was stolen, therefore, you collapsed do to that sudden lack of energy." He explained.

"Oh I see, so it was kind of like an 'energy vacuum'." I nodded, and he nodded too. Moments after, more questions came to mind."Umm..I've been meaning to ask you.." I started slowly, struggling to word my question.

"..yeees?" He coaxed me on.

"W-Well..when you and your master first arrived...Alucard called you..uh..-"

"The son of Satan himself?" He finished my question with amusement in his voice. I simply nodded.

He emitted a small, dark, chuckle."That's because I am."

I felt my heart skip a beat.

Again, he chuckled,"Yes, I was born and raised in hell. I was never human, like my master once was." He leaned in close to my face, smirking evilly, his eyes flickering a pink-red glow."Are you afraid of me now?"

It was like night. Shadows cloaked him and a single black feather fell between us. Honestly..It was rather creepy. It was...scary, what he revealed to me...but not enough to scare me away.

I quickly calmed down and returned a smirk of my own."Nope!" I responded, popping the 'p'. He backed away, chuckling at the childish tone I had. We took a long pause to admire the awakening of the day and its' beauty.

"I can tell you have a lot of questions," Sebastian spoke up."..And no, I don't mind you asking." He added, switching his place so his back was against the trunk of the tree so he faced me. I took a quick moment to comprehend what he just said, seeing as I was slightly distracted by the scenery around me.

"Um, Well...then, the uh..contract?" I shifted so we both faced each other now.

"The one I have with my master?"

"Yea..how does it work?" I asked cautiously. For a moment, his face reflected a somewhat suspicious look before returning to its norm.

"Well, I wont tell you every detail about my current one, but I'll explain it no less." He informed me, then started his answer."The contract is also known as a Faustian contract, which means 'Deal with the devil' and the demon and prey are bound to each other. The demon places a seal on their master," Sebastian removed his left glove, revealing black fingernails and a contract seal. _Black fingernails?..mine are black too..._"The more noticeably placed the seal is, the tighter the Demon and master are bound to each other."

"So, Ciel..His...eye-"

"mhmm, Yes, his eye. He told me to place it on his right eye."

"And that's why he has an eye-patch." I thought out loud.

"The demon serves, and in return, consumes the person's soul when their ultimate wish is fulfilled. The wish could be anything, even just to live a long live."

"..What was Ciels wish?" I asked.

"To avenge his parents' murders." He said, and cast his eyes onto a near-by branch that held a sparrows' nest.

There was something wrong, I could feel it. I contemplated for a second before I realized something. Ciel. He's a demon..

"...What happened?" I asked the butler, simply and softly, for I knew he was probably reading my thoughts again.

His eyes filled with a troubled look."...I wont thing less of you." I added. Still nothing."...you can trust me, I promise."

He sighed, and started."I fought and killed the murderer, and it was all done. But when it came time to consume my master's soul...he was..

...empty." He whispered the last word.

"E-Empty?!" My voice hitched.

"You see, there was another young earl with a demon contract as well as several other demon servants not in a contract. The four other demons were Hannah Anafeloz and her followers, the demon triplets Canterbury, Thompson, and Timber. The earls name was Alois Trancy. This earl's wish was to make the one responsible for the death of his brother, suffer. The demon he made the contract with, Claude, lied to him and said it was me who killed him. So, He had ordered Claude to make my current master, his." He paused and swiftly swung his leg over the side of the branch, beside his other one and gazed down."When I fought with the man responsible for killing my masters' parents, my left arm was cut off, the seal along with it. Claude found this loop-hole and took advantage of it, stealing My lords soul. I re-claimed it and returned it to his body, but something was wrong. He wasn't the same young master I served before. His soul was defiled. All of the agony, dispar, hatred, and memories of many accomplishments were gone. including the memory of completing his wish. So, we had to dig deeper into the murder case, and we found the one who was also responsible. From then on, My master had a new goal." His eyes had long left mine.

I hesitated before asking."When he found one, what was it?"

He met my gaze once more. "To kill Alois Trancy."

"..I see."

"...Claude eventually tampered with everything yet again, and put both his and my master's souls in the same body. My young masters body. From that moment on, it became a fight between the two souls, over who would be in control of the body. When my master took over the body the first time, He ordered me to stay out of his sight. The reason why is because some of his memories were fused with Alois and tampered, so he hated me. Soon Alois took over and everything turned into a down-fall. Again, my master took over and re-claimed his memories and realised that Alois was technically dead. It's just that his soul was being used now. So he ordered me to eat his soul...but.." His pained look grew and his eyes left mine. "Alois then made a contract with Hannah. He found out that it was her who killed and devoured his brothers soul. She convinced him not to have her killed, and to join her, and his beloved brother. He ordered her to make sure that I never get my masters soul, that being his one and only wish. He ordered her to turn master into a demon."

""Sh-She turned him into a demon!? She was capable of that?!" I Exclaimed, not believing my ears.

"It was an order. She had to do as she was told." He said. I was still confused. _but Ciel..Alois was dead technically right? Hannah ate Alois' his soul after Ciel became a demon, right? so his wish was fulfilled. Why must Sebastian continue to serve him...? _I thought.

"You see, my master had ordered me to kill him and claim his soul, but I never fulfilled that last order...For the contract to end, I must eat his soul." Sebastian answered my un-spoken question."...and now I have to continue to serve him."

"B-But, don't demons have souls?" I questioned. He softly shook his head before letting it drop. His raven locks shielded his sorrow filled eyes from me. My heart sank more and more as silent moments continued to pass. I couldn't believe the waves of.. pain I was feeling, emitting from him. Even a non-Goddess would probably sense this at least slightly. I moved closer to him, doubting that he was even aware of this. The next thing I did took him by total surprise..

A hug.

* * *

**Hehehe ^O^**

**Please review!**

**Also... Next chapter:**

**Leola's first day helping Sebastian around the estate.**

** Any suggestions for funny accidents/lines/moments/situations? *cough* pranks *cough* ;)**


End file.
